


Blue in the Bathroom (Nightberry)

by Kamikaze_Wizard04



Series: Nightberry [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Dreamtale Nightmare Sans - Freeform, Gayness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightberry - Freeform, Nightmare, Panic Attacks, Parties are crap, Swap sans - Freeform, panic at the Bathroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamikaze_Wizard04/pseuds/Kamikaze_Wizard04
Summary: A party goes not too well for Blue.
Relationships: Nightmare/Swap Sans
Series: Nightberry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967968
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	Blue in the Bathroom (Nightberry)

The smeared mirror was reflecting a small skeleton at around 1.35m. He was trembling terribly, trying to smile at himself.  
Failing, miserably.

Knock..

His lapis-colored eyes shining with sheer despair and hatred.

Sans was left all alone, again. He should have never showed up to this stupid party in the first place. It is not like anyone cared he was there, they never cared.  
Dream and Ink just left him behind for someone smarter, better, Sans doesn't deserve them, he never will.  
Sans turned away from the mirror sliding down the sink, clutching his abyss-black sweater tightly.  
He was shaking even worse than before, heck his soul was racing at the speed of over a 1000 miles per hour.

Knock..

He was okay. He's going to be okay. Sans reassured himself.

Splash

Splash  
.  
.  
.  
Splash

Tears cascade from his eye sockets. Great, he was crying now too, what a baby.  
'God, if anyone could see me right now, they'd finally see how much of a loser I am' he thought. "Heck they all know this already" Sans hiccuped.

Knock

Blue stood up again, about to turn the doorknob.  
But it stopped. He was going to stay alone, all alone in a dark bathroom at a party.  
Instead of heading to the door, Blue (yeeted) let himself fall in the bathtub, as he closed the curtains.

All you could hear now was sobbing.

. . . . . .

Someone opened the door. Blue's head shot up, he was not alone anymore. Not alone.  
"Blue, l know you are in here, please come out of the bathtub" a low, yet smooth voice demanded. Nightmare.  
Sans did as the imbodiment of negativity told him to do. He pulled the half-translucent curtains aside, to look at the taller.  
Blue was looking horrible, like really horrible. He had bags under his eyes and his cream-colored cheeks were stained with fresh dark blue tears.

"What do you want, don't you have others to hang out with" he spat. Nightmare sighed "I'm an empath, Blue. I felt your misery and I hate to admit it, your negativity was eating me up inside. "  
One of Nightmare's tendrils went to grab Sans, as it carefully wrapped itself around him. Blue on the other hand decided to not resist,as he knewNightmare will get his way, no matter the cost.  
The tendril pulled Blue to Nightmare and was replaced by (the octopus man's) tallers arms.

"We are leaving" Nightmare spoke. "W-what do you mean...by us..."  
Nightmare started grinning slightly "you heard me, we are leaving this stupid party. It's no good for you". He patted the smaller's head.

A light blush dusted Sans' cheeks.

Finally,not alone anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time writing in years,oof.


End file.
